


A Shoulder To Cry On

by FallenAngel_Dean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Demons need comfort to, Emotional meg, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Meg 2.0 - Freeform, Megs injured, Past Torture, Protective Castiel, Smut, Some Fluff, crowley - Freeform, more tags will be added, shoulder crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel_Dean/pseuds/FallenAngel_Dean
Summary: When Meg stumbles into Castiel's motel room, soaked,injured and bloody. Castiel helps her through the emotional trauma of being exorcised hundreds of times before being jerked back to her body to be tortured by Crowley.





	1. The Whore

Castiel sat on the motel room bed, reading a book on how to properly interact with humans, when a sudden rapping from the old door makes him jump. He goes for his angel blade because if he has learned anything from Sam and Dean it's to always be prepared, no matter how strong you think you are, there can always be something stronger on the other side of the door.  
Cas slowly creaks the door open and peers outside, what he sees is something he would have never expected.  
There Meg...hunched over against the door frame, with blood, cuts and bruises all over her frame and what Cas thinks are tears streaming down her face  
"Meg?" Meg looks up at the angel a tired and barley there smile plastered on her face  
"Heya Cas" Meg breathes "Can i come in?" Meg attempts to move her head to look around him but winces slightly in pain. Cas stares at her for a second before slowly opening the door the rest of the way.  
Meg slowly limps into the room, wincing slightly with every step. Cas looks out the door once more before shutting and locking it  
he turns to the demon and watches her lower herself down into a chair near the side of the room, she makes a hissing noise as she finally sits.  
"Meg....what happened?" Cas asks as he scans her body.. Meg coughs weakly "oh ya know....good ol Crowley" Meg coughs again "Really did a number on me" Meg closes her eyes and leans her head back  
"Meg you need help" Cas says as he slowly inches towards her  
Meg laughs softly, sending her coughing again, when she finally recovers she speaks "Yeah no shit Sherlock" Meg winces as she tries to sit up straighter  
"Ill go get a medical kit" Cas announces.. and with that he poofs away, only to appear seconds later with a first aid kit

Cas walks towards her and kneels down by her, setting the kit down and opening it  
he looks at it for a minutes before getting up and getting a wash cloth and warm water  
"Meg i need you to take off your shirt" Cas says as he dips the cloth in water and rings it out  
Meg just nods and begins to lift up her shirt, hissing in pain as she does. She finally gets the bloody garment off and tosses to the ground, reveling to Cas just how extensive her injuries are... she has a long, deep cut going from collar bone to collar bone, around that are more deep cuts and puncture wounds, and as he looks closer he sees the scars.. some old and some new, painting her chest and neck from the months and months of horrid torture  
as his eyes travel downward he see the same thing on her abdomen, except the deep cuts spell out 'WHORE' with around 50 or 60 smaller cuts and punctures. there's dried blood coating her abdomen in a thick, sticky crimson. he can see the scars of other words that have been carved he can make out  
'Angel slut' and 'traitor' that seem to have happened months before along with hundreds of other scars 

"Oh Meg" Cas mumbles as he tries not to think of what else Crowley might have done to her. Meg just nods, having to turn her head slightly as not to look at the angel or else she feared she would cry.  
Cas slowly applies the warm cloth to her upper chest, gently wiping the cuts and blood.  
Meg still has her head turned  
Cas looks up at the demon, as gentle as he can he wipes the long cut along her chest, causing Meg to whimper "Meg" Cas says wanting the demon to look at him.  
Meg squeezes her eyes shut even harder as the tears threaten to release and coat her face  
Cas sets the cloth down on the edge of the bucket, and brings one hand up to cup her cheek, his eyes filled with empathy and sadness  
Cas slowly turns her head towards him, she hesitantly complies, to weak to stop it, Cas watches as the first tears begin to fall her eyes still shut as hard as she can but she just can't help it, the tears sting her eyes as she tries to hold back the sobs  
Cas slowly picks up the cloth again, still cupping her face, and begins again  
Meg can't help it as she winces and lets out a weak sob, clinging to Cas's trench coat for dear life

 

When Cas finishes the bucket is full of crimson red water  
As he leads Meg to the shower to get her more thoroughly clean, it turned out her thighs and shins were also covered in deep cuts, along with her back where it turns out that Crowley and his demons practiced torture for different others, like she was some kind of test to see if a demon was worthy to pass the test.  
Cas sets the water to luke warm and turns on the spray, meg tentatively slides off her underwear and bra and (With Cas's help) Gets under the water  
she grips to the tile for balance determined to do it on her own  
"Im good you can stop babysitting me" Meg grumbles, before reaching for the shampoo to wash her dirt and blood filled hair, but nearly falling  
Cas grabs her arm and steadies her, before peeling off his trench coat and suit jacket  
"Woah there big boy whata doin" Meg asks as she eyes the crumple of coat  
"Im helping you" Cas replies as he rolls up his sleeves and grabs the shampoo, squirting a nice dollop in his palm before rubbing them together and going to work on Megs hair  
"Im not a...baby" Meg complains as she tries to bat his hands away "No but you are very injured" Cas replies  
Meg gives in as he rinses her hair, causing her to hiss and wince when the shampoo runs down her back reaching the cuts  
"Fuck that stings" Meg hisses as Cas washes down her back with water to get the soap out  
"I know but it will be over soon" Cas promises as he finishes with her hair 

 

Cas holds onto Megs arm as he guides her to the bed. Shes wearing a plaid shirt and some pajama bottoms that Sam and Dean gave him in case he ever wanted to quote on quote 'Change it up a little bit'  
he helps lower her into a sitting position before sitting down next to her  
Meg is silent for a good 5 minutes, and Cas doesn't mind. He knows what it's like to be tortured....maybe not to the extent that she was but still..it takes the life and hope out of you.. but finally she speaks up  
"Cas" she whispers softly  
Cas looks over at her to see her eyes glistening with tears, Cas tilts his head in sorrow as he watches her entire protective wall crumple and be smashed into pieces.

She can't stop it...the relief she is feeling, sitting here with Cas..the fear that Crowley will come for her.. the flash backs and nightmares she knows will come if she falls asleep, she can't hold back anymore.. tears begin drop and run down her face, she can feel the angels eyes on her  
she lets out a broken sob as Cas gathers her carefully into his arms, avoiding all the will be scars all over her body  
he listens as she lays against him, her head against the crook of his neck, cries and lets go. His shirt and neck wet with tears, he murmurs soft words of love and safety while he thinks about how he is going to fucking torture and murder the demon Crowley, and make him suffer just like she did.....maybe worse 

he gently lays them down onto the bed, Meg curled up tentatively into his side, her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat...thump...thump..thump  
she feels a gentle warmth spread across her..and she knows exactly what it is...its Cas's wings, covering her like a blanket, protecting her..and for the first in a long time..she feels safe .......and for the first time in a long time she falls asleep

thump....thump....thump


	2. The Story Of The Demon And Angel Who Rebelled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg shows her softer side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew yes i know it's been a minute but some weird things have been going on in my life.  
> But here's Chapter 2 if anyone is still reading...muah :)

Meg wakes up the next morning, still aching in pain, but not as bad as before...She then realizes that she's in a bed, under the covers, in clothes that are to big for her.. She groans as she sits up, looking around the room...okay she's in a motel room.   
Meg looks over to the bathroom as the door opens, a certain angel coming out, freshly showered and clad in just his dress shirt and pants  
"I didn't know angels showered Clarence" Meg says as she runs her fingers through her bedhead, groaning at the ache in her back   
Cas just smiled slightly, walking over to a chair where his trench coat, jacket coat and tie are thrown over. "I don't have to...but i enjoy it"  
Meg scoffs "Most people wish they didn't have to take showers"   
Cas shrugs "But i'm not people am i"  
Meg smiles over at him "No you're not" then she tilts her head "You're an angel who has killed thousands" Meg winks over at him "My type of guy"  
Cas just rolls his eyes, walking over to her bed and sitting down "How are you feeling?" He asks   
Meg shrugs one shoulder "Like I've been tortured for years" Meg laughs fake...looking down.  
Cas tilts his head, a sad smile quirking one side of his lip up "You're safe with me Meg" Cas reassures noticing the fear and hurt on her face from the memories that must be flooding back..  
Meg nods "Thank you" She whispers  
Cas raises an eyebrow, it isn't normal for the demon to be so nice she usually would have said something like 'i was fine without you wings'  
but she didn't...she just sat there, her head lowered.  
"Meg" Cas whispers, carefully taking her hand, Meg's eyes are screwed shut. "Meg" Cas whispers again this time getting a response  
Meg looks up at him, a soft sad smile on her face "You now Clarence, i get it now...why humans love.....and why they hate us" Meg shakes her head.  
"i was raised up to torture...and hurt them...but i get it now" Cas furrows his brow, cocking his head to the side.  
"I...demons...they...all they care about is themselves...i used to be like that ya know" Meg laughs softly "All they do is take orders...never think for themselves...they never think about what they really want...all they do is listen to order given by a supposed ruler they have probably never met"   
Cas nods...knowing exactly what shes talking about..because hes the same...he rebelled against God...against heaven.  
"And they kill...no mercy...just because they think it's what they gotta do..but it's not true Clarence..it's just not" Meg squeezes Cas's hand, fighting back tears again...   
"I know" Cas replies.. Meg looks up at him "I know you do...that's why i can talk to you dumb ass" Meg laughs lowly...no real criticism in it   
Cas leans in closer to her cupping her jaw with his palm looking her dead in the eye "Meg...I wont let anything else happen to you...i promise" Cas says his voice stern but protective..Meg smiles...leaning in, her lips touch his, she begins kissing him leaning into his soft touch.  
Cas kisses back threading his fingers through her hair carefully...She pulls back and looks him in his eyes   
"I didn't take you for the soft type Cas" Cas smiles and leans in again to press a chaste kiss to her lips "Same for you Meg"   
Meg gives him the best bitchface she could muster before giving in and leaning into him...her head close to his chest as Cas pulls her onto his lap..careful to avoid what he couldn't heal.  
They stayed like that for awhile just Meg leaning into his chest, Cas stroking and playing with her hair...before Cas's phone buzzes indicating a text message   
he slowly moves them forwards, grabbing his phone to check the message   
"Who is it?" Megs mumbled voice comes from his chest   
"Its Sam..they have a lead on the case we are working on"  
Meg lifts her head to read the message   
FROM: SAM  
I got a lead...meet us at the Diner.

"Little short on details there don't ya think" Meg comments...Cas just shrugs...sliding out from underneath Meg.  
"Wait..." Meg stops him as he shrugs on his trench coat  
"I wanna come with" Meg says watching him fasten his tie.."No" Cas says turning to her "Meg you are very injured"  
"But i can help you and Hansel and Gretel, plus the extra brain and eyes would be good" even though Meg makes a good point Cas still thinks it's a bad idea  
"I dont think Sam and Dean will want you around"   
"Fuck em Cas" Meg exclaims furrowing her brow "I can help"   
Meg attempts to get up, wincing in pain as her back wounds have not fully healed.  
"Meg just stay here and get some rest....I'll be back then you can help with research if you want" Cas suggests  
Meg pouts, attempting to cross her arms but not being able to as pain shoots down her left shoulder  
"Fine" Meg slumps back down into bed, hissing and groaning the while way   
"But you'll be back right?" She asks worry in her voice  
"Yes and there's warding everywhere specifically marked so it wont harm you"  
Meg nods and closes her eyes "Thank you" She whispers again...  
Cas just smiles as she falls asleep   
"You're welcome"


	3. Worst And Best Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg has two new experiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR ANXIETY PLEASE BE CAREFUL

Meg awakes some time later, feeling a bit better. She slowly sits up, rubbing at her eyes...usually demons don't sleep, humans underrate it though, she likes sleep its almost like an escape..you can forget...you're not in reality...no one can hurt you there, except when nightmares come...sometimes they can be awful..really awful, but sometimes you can change them...make them better, she can be at peace for once, her mind is blank...no anxiety..no fear...especially with the good dreams.

One night she had a dream where her and Cas were sitting near a beach...but not on the beach..not in the sand but standing in a bald spot where the long grass waved around them...it was cloudy with slight wind that carefully billowed the grass around them...they where watching the waves crash and roar..the threat of the impending storm in every movement, she was free, and she was with Cas...they where sitting at a little round table with an umbrella above it so they wouldn't get wet....they where laughing and talking, playing with each others feat under the table, playfully insulting each other with no real malice behind it. 

"So you're saying...that the most unattractive male name is Keith? Cas was asking, his hair moving slightly in the wind She laughed                                                  "Yeah Clarence haven't you ever seen Family Guy?"                                                                                                                                                                     Cas did that adorable head tilt "Family Guy?" Meg just shook her head smiling out into the ocean "You are so uncultured" Meg laughed at the look of wonder that came over his face "Yes the Winchesters say the same thing...well Dean does"                                                                                                                          Meg raises her eyebrows in agreement slowly tilting her head. They sat in silence for awhile...watching as the seagulls began to retreat to wherever they go, It was starting to drizzle. Cas was now sitting next her. Her head was tucked into his shoulder as he stroked down her hair, smiling softly. He smelled like ozone and a mix of Vanilla and new clothes. They stayed like that then she woke up.. It was such a human like dream, Meg didn't know whether to feel disgusted or amazed that she was capable of dreaming like that...either way it felt  _right_  

Meg stood up, trying to get what she assumed was the human feeling of love out of her system....I mean come on she was a demon....A torturer of hell....A  _queen._

She slowly walked over to the bathroom, splashing cold water onto her face, she dried her face with a hand towel that was hanging up before going back out to the bedroom..

She sat down on the bed and closed her eyes...Her breathing was beginning to come a bit faster and she didn't know why..her chest was beginning to constrict 

"Fuck" She breathed, bringing her hands to her head to lightly pull on her hair as she tried to regain control over her body. To someone else it would look like she was just tired...but to her it felt like walls where beginning to crash onto her..crumbling and cracking around her...her breathing sped up to a almost hyperventilating speed, she felt a bit of nausea... and it felt like a giant had a hand wrapped around her throat, before she knew it tears where sliding down her cheeks, she felt restless...like she could run forever...but she also felt so bad she didn't know if she could even stand up.

She rocked back and forth...not knowing what was going on...Her tears turned into to sobs as this feeling wouldn't let up...it was relentless...no matter what she did...it felt like she was losing control....She prayed..for the first time in her long life...she prayed...She prayed to Cas, begging him to help her.

_Cas! Cas please i need you...please help_

She pulled on her hair harder, trying to make this  _feeling_ go away...

Her sobs turned panicked 

_Castiel please_

She could barley think.

She barley noticed the whoosh of wings, or the strong arms that enveloped her,

"No Get off of me!" Meg tried to yell, her voice coming in rasps...her body felt trapped when he did that.

"Meg....Meg" Cas was whispering.. "Meg its okay...its just a panic attack...Meg...Shhhhh" 

Meg felt to fingers brush across her forehead, the tightness in her chest and throat backed off slightly, her breathing returning to normal.

"Fuck..fuck..fuck" Meg cursed falling into Cas's arms in fatigue, her back aching again..."Cas" Meg sobbed into his chest 

"Shhhh" Cas cooed, stroking his hand down her hair "You'll be alright"

"I...Didn't..kn..know...what..wa..was..happening" Meg cried between ragged breaths 

Cas's eyes saddened at the demons state...her thorny, sarcastic attitude wiped completely off the board...

Cas just played with her hair...whispering soothing words until her sobs smoothed out into nothing, Meg lifted her head, wiping furiously at her eyes.

"Shit...fuck Cas i'm sorry" Meg growled, placing her face her hands.

Cas furrowed his brow "Meg...There is nothing to be sorry for" 

Meg shook her head, quickly standing up...she ignored the pain that throbbed when she did  "I'm a fucking demon! I shouldn't call for Angel and  _then_ cry on his shoulder! I shouldn't even call one!" Meg exploded 

"These fucking human feelings! I hate them...I'm supposed to be able to kill without even....even" Meg's voice faltered, she sank back down on to the mattress..her head falling into her hands again.

"Meg" Cas whispered....."Meg" 

 

"What!" Meg growled, a small hitch in her voice.

"It was the same for me" 

Meg looked up at him, her eyes puffy and red "What are you talking about Clarence" Meg spat

"When i fell....it was thee same for me"

Meg's anger quickly faltered and she didn't know why.

"When i first rebelled against my own kind..i..i thought i was an abomination...not worthy to even be called an Angel. But as i began to spend more time on earth..more time among the Winchesters, i began to see differently...See we were taught to only see one way...And that's the way of our kind..for me it was God and Michael...For you it's Lucifer or Alistair" 

Meg looked down, now beginning to see what he was saying...

"We thought we only had one choice...we thought that we could only be like everyone expected us to be...Angels are supposed to be good...Demons bad..But those are just stereotypes...As you said long ago....i'm a little bad, and you're a little good" Cas finished looking over at Meg "You must realize we now have free will...and around me..those stereotypes mean nothing....you can act however you want Meg" 

Meg's brain just shuts down..She never thought of it like this...Around Cas, She could act however she wanted...the past few days she has been weak and pity in her eyes...but to Cas she was perfect.

Meg looked back up at Cas, her eyes locking onto his lips...Cas's doing the same to hers...Meg leaned in pressing her soft lips to his, Moaning slightly at the feeling...Cas began kissing her more deeply, his tongue darting out every once in awhile, Meg slowly straddled his lap, deepening the kiss even more,

Cas ran lightly ran his finger tips across her back, barley even grazing her shirt.. 

Cas broke the kiss then ....."Meg"

"Cas" 

"Um..Where.." Cas began..but was cut off as Meg kissed his deeply once again, swallowing his words..

She dipped her hands below the new blue tee that Dean had bought Cas saying 'You need to look more like a civilian.

She ran her hands across her stomach, making her way up to his chest, Cas moaned slightly. She began kissing down his jaw and onto his neck, sucking a bruising mark above his clavicle.

"Meg" Cas tried again 

"Shut up Clarence you're not going to hurt me" Meg reassured as she lifted his shirt, taking it off and throwing it to the ground. She kissed chastely once more before peeling off her own shirt, her bandages still fresh..

She had on a soft  black cotton bra that Cas had bought her..

Cas looked her abdomen up and down, her newer, smaller wounds had almost completely healed, the major ones were on the back..Meg grabbed his chin forcing him into another kiss, she undid his pants, then hers.

"Meg are you.." 

"Yes..oh hell yes" Meg said into yet another kiss

She lifted her body enough to slide Cas's pants to his knees, her legs touching each side of his thighs. 

Her jeans where very loose fitting so it made them much easier to get off...She threw the jeans to the ground and straddled his lap again...Cas placed his hands on her hips, where no fresh wounds were..                                                                                                                                                                        Meg ground down against his hardness, both of them moaning lowly at the feeling. Meg quickly pulled his dick from his boxers, watching as his dick jumped when she touched it...Cas leaned forward burying his head into her good shoulder, moaning as she did a few firm strokes...Meg then pulled the crouch of her panties to the side, Cas watching as she slipped his dick into her wet, warm heat 

"Ohhh fuck Cas" Meg moaned lustfully, giving her self a moment to adjust...before long she began to rock slowly back and forth, both of them moaning at the movement....Her movements began to become faster and more frantic as she got more comfortable...Cas began thrusting as best as he could from the position they were in, a moan ripping from his throat.

Meg's breathing was labored but in a good way this time...She was already so close..  "Oh Cas" Meg moaned as he buried his fingers into her hair, thrusting up as hard as he could..his dick was rock hard and dripping inside her..the sensations almost unbearable. Meg bounced her self up and down, meeting each of Cas's thrusts....Meg forced herself down once again, but this time she saw stars as his dick hit her sweet spot.. "Fuuuucck!" She moaned

"Do that again" She begged, watching as Cas positioned himself again, thrusting into her and brushing that spot again, her body was in spasms, as she came deadly close to the edge, her mind was a blur of pleasure, her pussy soaking wet as she thrust down again. Cas moaned loudly as he began thrusting frantically chasing his own release, his breathing coming in quick pants...As for Meg it was over Cas thrusted hard, hitting her sweet spot dead on and with alot of force, she nearly saw white as her body jerked and spasmed, her pussy clenching hard.

Cas moaned loudly "Oh Fuck" He mumbled as he thrusted forward into her once more, her pussy clenching hard again, causing him to topple over the edge with a curse, his dick throbbed as he fell completely still...his head buried into her shoulder again...

Meg eventually recovered enough to pull herself off of Cas and to slowly lower onto the spot next to him.

Cas snapped his fingers and they were clean, he put him self away, pulling his pants back up...Meg just laid there, feelings of what she thought was satisfaction and 'finally'  going through her. Cas laid down beside her, looking over at her. Meg smiled and laughed as she looked back at him, biting her lip    "You are  _waaayyy_ better than the pizza man"                                                                                                                                                                                 Cas laughed lightly "Id say the same for you"  Meg's amused smile turned into one of affection "Thanks Cas i really needed that" 

Cas just did a half hearted shrug "It wasn't as selfless as you would think"  Meg didn't know where that cockiness came from but she liked it

Meg closed her eyes as Cas pulled her closer, her head resting on his chest....She listened for that soothing sound again...that 'thump...thump..thump'

With her mind now feeling some peace she knew she could fall asleep again...all of that anxiety and fear nonexistent.

She slipped into sleep,her mind peaceful and blank.                                                  

 

**Author's Note:**

> so what do you guys think? I'm thinking of continuing it....... let me know in the comment if you think i should :) thanks!


End file.
